minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams of the Heart
WC's firrst book.png|Book Cover. Ok, I did my best but I didn't get to make any 3D art of this Wild Creeper's first Book.png|The old Book Cover. Ok, I did my best but I didn't get to make any 3D art of this Written by: RedFurnace! (This happened years ago after the death of Enderbrine again from Life of a Warrior: Virus City) Prolouge Wild Creeper first appeared in a Cave with Emeralds and was sleeping. He dreamt about him been chased by an Angry Wolf Pack. He ran and jumped in a Whirlpool. "Wowowowowow" he was making the sound while sinking under water and began dizzy. He walked underwater into a Stonghole not knowing what he was doing. He felt less dizzy and dug underground. "Is that my friends? Mary Rose and Dan Dandelion? Why are you guys trapped under a stronghole?" he asked them and Mary replied, "It was the Endermen! Enderbrine tried to kill Dan but cut his facial Hair off!". Wild Creeper said to them, "I will get you out, infact, I should get you out, luckily I have this pickaxe". Then an Enderman teleported and took his Pickaxe then broke it into shards. "You foolish Slenderman with a face and black body!" Wild Creeper shouted and jumped on its face. He used the pieces and killed the Enderman then Took the Enderpearl and Hold Mary and Dan then tossed the Pearl. Enderbrine appeared and said; "Hello Darling, I see you escaping with your friends!" with a nice tongue and then yelled, "You never existed and I will make you become extinct then destroy your friends!". Instead he started eliminating his Friends and Stomping on their heads. They used their Iron Axe but Enderbrine magically broke it and yawned into their faces. "Dude cover your mouth and you owe me my facial hair and Diamonds!" said Dan. Enderbrine started beating them up and hit them with Iron Ingots. "You are next the new extinct specie of Wild Creeper!" said Enderbrine. Wild Creeper woke up from that nightmare and started running out of the Cave. He swam from the Jungle and went on an Island with large houses. "Wow, I hope I can get to live there" he said to himself, "but first, I'll need a disguise and a promotion". Wild Creeper disguised himself as a Human and went to a Hotel. He got the promotion to the Hotel and he was sent to seventh floor. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" he said as he took off his disguise. Dan and Mary went to seventh floor to pick up their Chests. As they opened the door, Mary said, "Wild Creeper, how are you here and they say no monsters allowed?", "I disguised myself as a man and two, I am rare and no one knows that I exists" he replied. Dan said to Wild Creeper, "You know if anyone spots you is gonna shout and make others call 911 and make them take you to a Creeper Zoo". Mary said to Wild Creeper "He did made a point and if that happened, you would be unequipped and if someone like Enderbrine appeares, he will kill you! By the way he is everywhere". Wild Creeper became speechless and shreaded four tears from each eyes. Mary and Dan then took up their Chests and gave him an Empty Barrel. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, though it is August" said Dan. Wild Creeper started making Dummies and beating them up. He went back in his disguise and went downstairs. He went to the Manager and asked, "Are you the Manager?" and the Manager replied "Yes". Wild Creeper asked him, "What if a Creeper that is extremely rare and Passive and comes into the Hotel?". The Manaher replied, "They should be put safe in our hotel". Wild Creeper replied with Whispers in his ears, "I am a Wild Creeper and the only one and I am hiding from Enderbrine". The manager kept him in seventh floor and gave him Creeper Armors too. It began raining and windy. Raindrops everywhere and Men were scattering from the rain to shelter. Wild Creeper read his favourite book and then slowly fell asleep. Will he become scared and have a bad dream again? Will he shread more tears and will Enderbrine Strike. Wild Creeper was hoping those would never happened. He dreamt again and spawned in Calfloward. Wild Creeper was hungry and searched for Cantaloupes. "Where can the Cantaloupes be?" he asked himself as he search, "I am very hungry and I hope Enderbrine isn't here or I'll eat his head for a snack, I don't care if I might be poisoned". Enderbrine appeared in his dream again. "Hahahaha! Hello there little one!" he said to Wild Creeper. Wild Creeper screamed and woke out of his dream. He felt breathless and went outside with his disguise to cool out. Wild Creeper started breathing properly again, and went away from the Hotel to look for a Dojang to practice Taekwondo and learn to beat up Enderbrine and Defend his attack. Chapter One - The Art of Punching and Creeping. Wild Creeper got a membership card to train but he was eager to join. It was a Creeper Martial Arts Dojan but the Master said, "You can get to practice three days after this day. You can come only on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays". Wild Creeper was so eager he wanted to train now but thee Master told him three days after. Wild Creeper agreed but when he exited, his face fell as he walked slowly home and put his disguise on again. "I should have patience but Enderbrine might come anytime to destroy the City and I will not resist extincion" he said to himself. He walked through streets broath and narrow to get back to his hotel. It was 3:00pm and Wild Creeper arrived at the Hotel then went home. He crafted a Bow and spotted Skeletons in Disguises then shot them one by one. He became tired and worried. Some one knocked his door and Wild Creeper went to open it. It was Rick Brick. "Rick Brick! Long time no see! Were you spending your vacation in Usko?" Wild Creeper asked Rick, "I was until some men I was with told me that A monster in Usko is striking and some one spawned him" Rick replied. Wild Creeper became amazed of what he heard and thought in his head, "Maybe that same monster is dangerous he can kill Enderbrine. I mean he will come to this new home I live in now anytime". Rick invited Wild Creeper in his room and started introducing, "This is my Brewing Stand, Potion Chest, my TV, my bed, my Chest with my items, don't touch it and this is a portrait of my Girlfriend!". Wild Creeper was impressed of Rick. He asked Rick, "Do you every heard of the killer, Enderbrine? I am an exctinct specie of Wild Creeper and My name is Wild Creeper". "You don't have a name, don't you?" asked Rick. Wild Creeper replied, "No I don't. My parents were dead and the Zoologists trapped me and put me in a safe Jungle. They never gave me a name either." Rick then replied, "I'll give you a name, why not Wild William?". Wild Creeper smiled and dreamt about being famous with the name and will have a picture photo and everyone will hunt for Enderbrine. "Thank you for the name Rick! You're the best" he said and thanked him. "Do you know Taekwondo William?" asked Rick, "I'm gonna learn three days later, can you spend your time teaching me?" replied and asked Wild Creeper. So days to days, Rick and Wild Creeper started practicing until the day Wild Creeper becomes White Belt. Finally, it was the third day when Wild Creeper can train. He was with other Creepers and the Master taught them. He kept learning about punching, stances, kicking and steps. He kept practicing at home and at the Dojang. On his second day, he learnt the samething. Then the third time, he also learnt the same things, but he started with stances, then korean to english translation, then Punching, Then the kicks, then the steps and he came every class and as the day goes fast, He finally is grading. He then became a White with Yellow Tag Belt. Wild Creeper kept practicing with Rick day by day and take breaks. Wild Creeper started to feel lucky and ready for kicking Enderbrines but. "Finally! I can kick Enderbrine's but and Clean and eat his head off", He said to himself. Rick replied, "So that's why you wanted to training all the time? Martial Arts is about self Defense not striking!". "Don't you get it Ricky? It is with self defense i'm gonna use to kick his butt too, sheesh!" replied Wild Creeper. "I get it and don't sheesh me!" replied Rick. Rick agreed about what is he talking about and they had an Apple break. Wild Creeper was happy and enjoyed his apple. He was glad that he was getting along with Rick. They started becoming best friends and sharing with each other. Rick is fully Green Belt while Wild Creeper is 9th KUP. Chapter Two - The Big News Dusk began rising and it was the end of the Year. Wild Creeper was dreaming in his sleep. He was in Usko and having a New Years party with Dan and Mary and they were in a Castle. Surprisingly, King Creeps was there too. Endermen and Creepers became passive and was there too. Wild Creeper said, "I can't stop thinking happily, this place is very faithful and I want to live here". Two Witches and Seven Villagers snucked in the Castle and took Negative Potions with them. "Are you sure they will be liking us and Helping us when we are in danger?" asked A male Villager. The Witch replied, "Are you kidding me?, of course!". They went and started throwing potions. Endermen and Creepers was poisoned and Mary and Dan took out their Bow. "Eat Sticks Witches!" screamed Dan as he shoots arrows. Mary went to a Villager and the villager said, "Hello ma'am, protect us, the Witches fooled us". Mary jumped on a Witch and Sliced her head off. Villagers surrendered and the remaining Witch transformed into Enderbrine and killed the Villagers. He took up Dan and Mary without touching them and threw them hard on Glowstones. Wild Creeper became upset and Took his sword out. He threw it but the Witch knocked it away and made it killed King Creeps. Wild Creeper became sad and King Creeps' Ghost rose out of his body. "You may kill me but this will not be the end of Humanity or Creeperity!" said King Creeps' Ghost. He blinked and the Witch popped. Wild Creeper was happy then cried. "I can't believe it, my fiends are dead, even King Creeps". King Creeps' Ghost popped and Mary and Dan rosed up alive. Wild Creeper woked up out of his dream and it was Dawn. Roosters crowed, Cattles lowed and Flock of Sheep bleat. "It was just a dream, Luckily Enderbrine didn't come in and kill me" said Wild Creeper to himself, "I better get me something to eat". Wild Creeper went to the kitchen with his disguise for Milk and Cookies. Dan and Mary came along and ate Bread and Fish. "Do you know I have the weirdest dream guys!" said Wild Creeper telling Mary and Dan. "What a coincidence, me too, I was battling five Withers and one almost killed me" replied Dan. "Good for you guys, I dreamed that I have super powers and three Giants were after me" replied Mary. Wild Creeper, Dan and Mary sat in the kitchen talking about each other and Rick was training for the battle against the other Dojang in his room and was dreaming. "I believe I can do very well and kick some Fire Creepers Dojang Butts". He imagined that he can kick a student and block his attacks. He imagined about having a Fifth KUP Green with Blue Stripe belt. Meanwhile in The End. Enderbrine was planning the date he will destroy the City and capture Wild Creeper. "I Herobrine is not evil anymore and is lousey, so I will bring myself some Henchmen in Calfloward!" he said to himself. "I will come to do so 1st February and it is January 4th". He teleported in Calfloward to kidnap Quenchers, Rainbow Creepers and Quenchermen. Back at the City, Wild Creeper was chatting with Dan and Mary and eating Pizza in the Kitchen. "This is very tasty, "`I admire the creator of Pizza" said Dan. They heard on their Jukebox, "We interrupt this program with Breaking News. Enderbrine planned to come to the city in February the first. We better start praying and be prepared before our death or escape this City!". Wild Creeper, Dan and Mary felt Downhearted and worried. Rick then came to get some apple juice and sandwich and told Dan, Mary and Wild Creeper Morning. Wild Creeper told him, "Didn't you heard the news? Enderbrine iis coming to get us the first of February!". Rick laughed and said, "You Nincompoop! Nice try, you can't scare me!". The Reporter that was talking from the jukebox repeated what he had said. Rick then became speechless and Dropped his apple juice on the floor. Rick imagined Enderbrine caused a TNT Shower in the City and killed everyone. Rick then said to Wild Creeper, "I am sorry for calling you a Nincompoop and for the misunderstanding". "Apology accepted dude, remember we are buddies!" replied Wild Creeper. "What are we gonna do! Enderbrine should be stopped and I don't wanna die quickly, although it can occur any time" said Dan. Mary went to take a bath and Dan went for more bucket of Milk. Wild Creeper and Rick went into Rick's room to train and others in the hotel did what they want. Chapter Three - Dream World After that sweating of Training, They felt tired. "Wow, Yoga and Taekwondo practices are hard work" said Wild Creeper. "I agree my friend, I'm gonna take a little nap. You can do that too" replied Rick. So Wild Creeper and Rick went for a nap and Wild Creeper just layed on his bed. "I will just lie down on my Bed and read my book" he said to himself in his head. Wild Creeper read his book. Half an hour later, Wild Creeper fell asleep. He dream and he dream. He fell into the Dream World. He screamed and fell in an Obsidian Island. "Sweet Apples in a Trapped Chest!" he exclaimed to himself, "The place is pitch black and no one is here with me". He roamed around the fortress and search for people. "Hello! Anybody home?" He shouted as he search. "Welcome my friend, it is I, Escurio, I just look blue and you are in Obsidi-land" said Escurio. "Hello Escurio, why aren't you hostile and how do you know i'm dreaming"? asked Wild Creeper. Escurio replied, "You will be sleeping for Seven Hours and this is your first hour. C'mon, follow me to my Dungeon, I already captured all the Boss Monsters including an Unknown Herobrine, Enderbrine and Israphel". Wild Creeper felt amazed with glee in his head. They went to Escurio's Dungeon and find Enderbrine missing from the cage that has a device that sucks the power out of Boss Mobs. "What the furball! Enderbrine escapes and how did he still have his powers! He is gonna come after me and kill me!" exclaimed Escurio as he Panicked. Wild Creeper remained with a tranquil attitude and think about what to do. "Wait a second, you are Escurio! Father of Escurians and you can drain the powers out of any Bosses right?" he asked Escurio. Escurio replied "Yes", Wild Creeper replied, "Dude, you are the answer to my problems!". A dark moving Submarine in mid air was approaching. "What's That!" screamed Wild Creeper, "It is my friend Captain Obsidian Beard, or probably Enderbrine!" replied Escurio with Butterflies in his stomach. The Stranger jumped out of the Submarine and said to them, "I need help and Enderbrine stole my Chest with all of me beautiful Emeralds, Gold, Silver and Diamonds!" he said. He revealed himself as he took out his Diamond Sword. It was Captain Obsidian Beard. "Hey Obsidian Beard Me buddy! I need help too, Enderbrine escaped my Trap!" exclaimed Escurio. Wild Creeper sat there watching them talking and took up an Apple. He wondered in his head, "I hope this Apple is not Poisonous. It looks delicious anyways", and slobbered. Wild Creeper ate the apple and nothing happened. Wild Creeper grew 6 feet higher than his default size. Wild Creeper began heavy and smashed Obsidians. "Sweet Cake! He's Oversized!" exclaimed Obsidian Beard. Wild Creeper smiled with glee and saw other angry Creepers heading towards him. He smashed them with his heavy feet and laughed. "I wonder what kind of Apple is that. It is half Red and Gold and delicious! Is this Possible World where things are so possible?" said Wild Creeper to himself. "Dude, this is Possible World but different! This is the side Dimension of Possible World, it's not real but it's your dream." said Escurio. Wild Creeper started Crying for no reason. Tears flooded pits and drownes hostile mobs. Wild Creeper said to himself, "I will never eat this again! It makes me oversized forever and it hurts my tummy". Then he started shooting lazers out his eyes. The lazer bounced and hit Mr. Negative. He transformed into a Three Headed Dragon and began searching. "I think Wild Creeper is having Mood Swing" said Escurio, "Let's find him a Doctor". Obsidian Beard went into his Submarine and Escurio began flying and Wild Creeper followed them. "Are you guys sure you know a Doctor, please not the Vets! They scare pets, some say animals are gonna die when it is not true and some are imposters." said Wild Creeper. Escurio replied, "Dude, He's Dr. Twiggs! He is a genious that can help solve anything". Wild Creeper was amazed in his head thinking it will solve his problem. Wild Creeper and his friends arrived at a big castle. It was very bright and made out ofr Stones. Lightning flashed above and Iron Golems were there. Dr. Twiggs came out of his castle and said, "What do we have here, an oversized Pale Skin Jungle Creeper, what is the problem?". Escurio answered, "Enderbrine escaped my trap". Obsidian Beared answered, "Enderbrine stole me Gold, Silver and Diamonds!". Wild Creeper answered, I ate an apple and got mood swings and I need to know how to stop Enderbrine. Dr. Twiggs was thinking about it and said, "Aarg, Enderbrine, my Nemisis had stroke again. But not only him, Mr. Negative is outside too and they are striving to rule the universe. Then destroy the Overworld!". Everyone became speechless then Dr. Twiggs said, "I have the right solution to destroy him, Monster Repelant!". Escurio replied to what Dr. Twiggs saying, "Then I will want to be a human again too! I am a monster too you know!". Captain Obsidian Beard had an Idea. "Maybe Confidence in Wild Creeper can work, if he have to battle Enderbrine, he needs to have confidence and faith and not fear. Enderbrine is pure fear and he can die with the power of faith obviously" he said. Wild Creeper replied, "You do have a point". "That's right Wild one, But you will need a Sword to Slay Enderbrine" said Dr. Twiggs, "But you and your friends only can go there by crossing the Get out of this dimesion and cross the River of Awkwardness, Redwood Forest, Lying Cake Grove, Gossiping Tree Forest and the Obsidian Tower with the Trapped Chest. And take out the sword and Enderbrine will appear". After the advice, The Team went on the Quest while Dr. Twiggs went to his castle to talk to his daughter, Mary Rose. Chapter Four - "The Soulution" It became the fifth hour and Wild Creeper and Friends were going out of Possible World into an Unknown World. They landed in a River. Wild Creeper began shrinking and felt awkward. He began to sing, "You Make Me Feel, You Make Me Feel, You Make Me Feel like a Natural, Creeper" "Cause You Make Me Feel, You Make Me Feel, You Make Me Feel like a Natural Creeper" Escurio replied to that, "Are, you ok Wild Creeper, besides, that apple lasts for five hours". "Hey guys look! Land! And FYI, This is the River of Awkwardness" shouted Obsidian Beared. Obsidian Beard got into his Submarine as Wild Creeper help on of it and Escurio flew to land. Finally, they found land. There was a Redwood Forest. Whispering Birds and Grunting Pigs, Sheep bleated and Cattles low. It was finally Dawn and The Team went to search for the Sword. Three People looking like Gangsters slowly walked their way. One said, "Look! A Creeper!". The whole Gang Members chased Wild Creeper and his friends Captain Obsidian Beard and Escurio stopped them. "Look, We're not looking for a fight Okay! We are Monster Hunters of the Toxic Healing Gang and this is out Dream!" said the Leader. "What a Coincidence, I think this is a passive Creeper's dream, and that passive Creeper is me". The Gang members smiled and welcomed the others, "Nice to meet you, we're your new friends". The Leader said to them, "I am Chupacabra Boy, the girl is Poisonous Olivia, The Man with the Bandana around his mouth is Skelly Chuck and the Pale skin man is Tornado Taz." "Why not Skelly Chucky?" replied Wild Creeper. "Anyways, I am Wild Creeper, The man with the Wings is the Legendary Escurio and the Pirate is Captain Obsidian Beard". They all became friends and walked their way through the Redwood Forest. There were group of Angry Green Creepers. They all ran to kill the good guys. Poisonous Olivia Splashed Poison on Them, Skelly Chuck Knocked them out with Bones, Tornado Taz stacked TNT carefully around them and Chupacabra boy light the TNT on fire. Everyone ran away and saw the Enormous Explosion and Fires flying on Grasses. "I hope we, won't get caught" said Wild Creeper, "Look! A Cake Biome!". "Aarg!! That Must be the The Lying Cake Grove!" said captain Obsidian Beard. They all went there and it was getting to the sixth hour. "Guys! I have a Clock in my Hawaiian Skirt and it said that it is the sixth hour! We better hurry!" said Wild Creeper as him and his friends were running. "We will get to that sword immediately and kill Enderbrine! Don't worry, I have the same problem!" shouted Chupacabra Boy. They ran as fast as they went. When they arrived, a Cake talked to them and said, "That Creeper is Naked"! Wild Creeper became Red and Angry. Another Cake said to them, "Eat me and you will be strong!". "If it's true, I'll do it" said Obsidian Beard. "Dude, don't you know that the Cakes are a lie!" said Poisonous Olivia. Some of the cakes said to Wild Creeper, This Little Creeper went home, this Little Creeper starved, This Little Creeper killed his Parents, This Little Creeper died by Enderbrine, This Little Creeper cried Weee, Weee, Wee!! All the way home". Wild Creeper became angry and boiling. "I can't take it anymore!! These cakes has gone too far and I need a way to kill them all!! shout Wild Creeper angrily. He started Biting the cakes and spitting them out on the floor and smashed them with his foot. He ran one by one picking up the cakes and smashing them. He lead the way and the others followed. Cake Creepers with wings flew to him trying to harm him. Wild Creeper Threw Cakes on their faces. Wild Creeper told his crew to go one and look for the sword without him. He jumped on them and Peeled their wings off. The Cake Creepers transformed into a Cake that cannot talk. He used the wings then flew off to find the sword. He spread his wings and flew into the air. "Wow, Dream worlds are the best thing ever and I will eat this this Cake." He ate the cake and flew happily. Meanwhile in the Real World, It was Midnight and Rick Brick was training, and Dan and Mary was watching the television. Enderbrine was in the Lair and annouced to the Ender Dragon and Endermen,"I can't wait to go and destroy the kingdom of the Overworld and other Dimensions. The End will be everywhere!" and did the evil chuckle. Enderbrine Went to the an unknown planet to invade it on the Ender Dragon and with Endermen Soldiers. Endis went along with him and carry Alien Ray Guns they stole from the Emeralians and Emeraliaux Aliens. "I remember last time Herobrine killed Enderbrine, luckily I took his items and gave it back to him" said an Endi. Back with Wild Creeper and time was almost up, Wild Creeper was finally at the Sword. An Obsidian Dragon flew by and tried to kill him. Wild Creeper jumped on it and steered its horn. It flew directly to the Sword. It was a sad story and the Time was up. Wild Creeper fell from the Dragon and the Dragon exploded. The Crew came along and saw him falling. They dissappeared while Wild Creeper fell out. He fall through Juniow, The Possible World, Calfloward, Khuton, The Nether and eventually the End. Wild Creeper was falling out of the world and his tears fell with him. Chapter Five - From Fake to Real Wild Creeper woke out of his dream. "Whyyy!" he cried. He cried and then turned on his Television and watched it till Morning arrived. Rick knocked his door, Wild Creeper said, "Come in" in a sad tone of voice. "Good Morning Wild Creeper, what's the matter" said Rick. "My dream, My dream, It's lost now and Enderbrine is coming soon. I want to try and destroy that monster!" said Wild Creeper. "Don't Worry, Dr. Twiggs, Mary Rose's father will come over, he's a scientist". Wild Creeper Replied, "I know Rick, he was in my dream, with Escurio, Obsidian Beard and the Toxic Healers". "Dude, They are real, except Escurio, he died years ago." said Rick. They went to Train for when Enderbrine Comes and Wild Creeper explained what was in his dream". Meanwhile, Mary was coming home with her father, Dr. Twiggs along with Dan. "Welcome to the Tropical Paradise' dad". said Mary as she introduced her father. "This is where you can stay Mr. Twiggs, you can even invent something there." said Dan. Then they all went into the hotel to show Mr. Twiggs around. Wild Creeper and Rick Brick were both eating Apples, Red, Golden, Yellow, Green and Pink. "Man these Apples are Delicious, we can have these for breaks William" said Rick. "I agree" replied Wild Creeper. The Door opened, and Dr. Twiggs and Mary was there. "Hey Rick, do you remember my Father?" asked Mary. "Hello Young Rick, you grew up so fast!" said Dr. Twiggs. "Hello Dr. Twiggs, what brings you here?" said Rick. "My Delightful Daughter Brought me here" said Dr. Twiggs. Wild Creeper smiled and trembled with butterflies in his stomach. "What's the matter young and rare Creeper?" asked Dr. Twiggs. "Um-m-m-m-m, m-m-ma Dream-m, G-g-g-gone. And Ender-b-b-brine is com-m-ming s-s-soon" stammered Wild Creeper. Dr. Twiggs replied, "Follow your dream, is there any Fictional things?", "Yes, the Redwood Forest, Lying Cake Grove and Gossiping Tree forest, I flew from the Gossiping, I hate when people gossip" replied Wild Creeper. "Then, go through the Rocky Hill of Huge Rocks, over the Clay Canyon and the top of the Obsidian Statue of Justice and with Obsidian Steve's Sword with the Chest, take out the Reyo Sword and Enderbrine will appear then you stab him in the throath and there is Freedom" said Dr.Twiggs. So Wild Creeper ran off to The Obsidian Statue of Justice by him self leaving Dr. Twiggs, Mary, Dan and Rick behind. Officers chased him to but him in the Zoo but Wild Creeper jump into the sea where there is a boat and off he go, driving to the Rocky Hills. An hour later, he arrived on land on the Rocky Hills and saw the Toxic Healing Gang. "Hey, it's Wild Creeper from our dream!" exclaimed Chupacabra Boy with glee. "Hey guys, Are you going to the Obsidian Statue of Justice too?" asked Wild Creeper. "Yes we are. Dr. Twiggs gave us the advice" replied Chupacabra Boy. "Aaaaarg!!" shouted a Stranger as he arrived at land. It was Captain Obsidian Beard and everyone called him. "How do you know me? I was searching for the legendary Sea Boy!" said Obsidian Beared. "Look, you appeared in our Dream and we need your help in the journey to the Obsidian Statue of Justice." said Chupacabra Boy. They all romed around walking 3 miles awayin the Rocky Hills and Ninjas were there. The Ninjas jumped out of the Rocks trying to kill our heroes. Chupacabra Boy took his sword out and swing it on them three by three. Poisonous Olivia shouted, "Bombs Away!" as Tornado Taz Throw the TNTs on some of them. Poisonous Olivia Threw Splash Potion of Poison on them. Skelly Chuck jumped on one's back and kick him. They all fought the Ninjas and won. Another hour later, they left the Rocky Hills to the Mesa Clay Canyon. "I'm so thirsty, Anyone brought a bottle of Water?" asked Wild Creeper. "Use mine, It makes me very Strong and break bad guys' bones" said Skelly Chuck as he shared his Bottle of Water to Wild Creeper. The others drank Water from the Mesa Plateau. Captain Obsidian Beard Swam in a Pool of water and drank it. Everyone became tired untill they saw a railway. Tornado Taz said, "Guys no fear, My sister and I have Minecarts, We had them since we were in Pumberga, Usko and Tazmania". Poisonous Olivia and Tornado Taz gave them Minecarts. All of them took the Minecarts and went on the railway. They all felt the descent breeze in their Faces. "Yeeee-haaaaw!" shouted Poisonous Olivia, "Wooooo-hoooo!" shouted Tornado Taz, "Awesome!!!" shouted Skelly Chuck, "This Rocks!!" said Chupacabra Boy, "Yippy-Kai-Yay!!" said Wild Creeper. Everyone enjoyed the ride. Obsidian Beard spotten A Big City with the Obsidian Statue of Justice. "Guys look!" he said, "The Obsidian Statue of Justice!" said all of them together. Half an hour later, they all reach the end of the Railway and fell out. Everyone swam to the Tower. Meanwhile, Enderbrine spawned to the City and asked Dr. Twiggs for Wild Creeper. "I will never tell you where the delightful one is!" said Dr. Twiggs. Enderbrine knocked him, Mary, Dan and Rick out and tied them up in the Nether and came out back. Chapter Six: When Disaster Comes Enderbrine searched everywhere for Wild Creeper and he started by checking the Obsidian Statue of Justice. Wild Creeper asked, "How to get to the Chest?". The Toxic Healerrs replied, "How the heck should we know?!". "Why not climb to the top, you're a Wild Creeper and Wild Creepers can climb like reptiles" said Captain Obsidian Beard. Everyone climbed to the top of the sword. Taz fell of on his head, Chuck fell on his face and Wild Creeper climbed the quickest to the top. Enderbrine, The Endermen and the Endi Armies teleported to the Island of the Obsidian Statue of Justice. Everyone became surprised and Wild Creeper reached the top of the sword. Wild Creeper fainted and lyed on the Sword. "Well well well, if it isn't the Wild Creeper and friends, seize them guys!" demanded Enderbrine. The Endi Armies and Endermen ran to slay the Toxic Healers and Obsidian Beard. Poisonous Olivia and Tornado Taz Harmed them with Negative Potions as Obsidian Beard, Skelly Chuck and Chupacabra Boy killed them all two by two. Everyone fought and Enderbrine joined in as well. When Enderbrine tried to kill them, the gang blocked with the Endermen and Endi Armies. Enderbrine killed them. The Ender Dragon Flew from the Sky. It swang its tail on Wild Creeper. Wild Creeper fell in the water, but did he died? Would he survive? If he died, will he Revived? The Gang were shocked after killing the Ender Mobs. "No, not the chosen one! He was me best-est friend!" said Captain Obsidian Beared. Everyone became angry with tears sliding by their faces. "Get them guys! Let's all kill them!" shouted Chupacabra Boy. Poisonous Olivia took out her Emerald Sword, Skelly Chuck took out his enchanted Bow and Arrows and Tornado Taz took out his Diamond Scythe. They ran to Enderbrine trying to kill him while Obsidian Beard and Chupacabra Boy went to kill the Ender Dragon. "Flipping DIE!!" shouted Tornado Taz as he swang his Scythe. Enderbrine dodged it and broke it to shards and killed Tornado Taz in the crouch. "Taste my Steal!!!" shouted Poisonous Olivia as she swang her sword. Enderbrine broke her sword to Diamond Shards and took her by the arms and threw her in the Sea. "Eat Poison you sicko!" said Skelly Chuck. He slung his Arrows five by five at Enderbrine but eventually missed. He PWND Skelly Chuck and took up the Bow to shoot Chupacabra Boy and Captain Obsian Beard. The Arrow hit the dragon instead making it crash landing in the sea. Chupacabra Boy and Obsidian Beard jumped off and swam to land. Olivia came out of the Sea with Wild Creeper lain in her arms. Enderbrine Teleported and beat up Chupacabra Boy and Obsidian Beard while Olivia gave Wild Creeper Healing Potion in his mouth and cried. The Tears hit his cheeks and one of his Eye. Wild Creeper opened his Eyes and a Lightning striked. The Lightning shocked Wild Creeper up. Wild Creeper became angry and shouted, "Let Go of My Friends!!! This is your End!!! You will die forever and everything in the universes will became back to normal!!!!". "Wow, he's one angry Reptile" said Enderbrine. "Do not call me a Reptile!!!". Wild Creeper shot lazer on the Obsidian Sword knocking away the Chest and the Sword Falling. Enderbrine kicked him in his stomach which brought no effect on him. Wild Creeper jumped high and held the sword. He used it to freeze Enderbrine and stabbed him in the Throat. Everything went back to normal. The Universes and Planets and Dimensions became back to normal, endermen disappeared, The Sword disappeared, the gang got healed, Wild Creeper lost his strange power. Everyone became happy and went back to the previous city. Everyone in the city made him the Creeping King and an endangered specie. Dr. Twigg, Rick, Mary and Dan invited him for a walk to the historical castle of King Creeps. Wild Creeper even brought along Everett, Olivia, Taz, Chuck and Captain Obsidian Beard. They all had a public Party as everyone from the city came to have fun. They cheered for Wild Creeper and elected him to be the new Creeper King and called him King William the Wild. He was happy and was thankful for his dream and friends that helped him. Endis and Endermen feared him and became cowards. The End Feedback Read More Stories from RedFurnace. *Life of a Warrior: The Possibilian Hero *Life of a Warrior: Love Bird *The Creepy and the Generous '(Upcoming) ' Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Wild Creeper Saga Category:Finished Fanfictions